


Welcome to the Future

by Persephoneshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneshadow/pseuds/Persephoneshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff; part of the tumblr Supernatural writing battle. The prompt was "future" and that made me think of Krissy, who I love and where her future might go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Future

_“Mommy?”_

_“Yeah, babe?” Krissy asks the chuddy-cheeked five year old tugging at her sleeve._

“ _Will you help me with my project?”_

_Krissy smiles down at the dark eyes and hopeful, round face._

_“Of course, what’s the mission?”_

_Her daughter grins. “We hafta draw a picture of our family, I got you and daddy, but I needs some help with everyone else.”_

_The little girls lifts a large piece of purple construction paper up to her mother. Krissy can see a house and two lumpy stick figures already drawn. Krissy pulls the little girl up on her her lap as they settle at the kitchen table, spreading out crayons around them. “Well, who do you want to draw first?”_

_“Grandad?_ ”

_“You know he hates it when you call him that,” Krissy laughs quietly. The child looks up at her curiously. “Which means you totally have to keep doing it.”_

12 years before - August

Krissy had the phone out before she even made it up to the attic and locked the door behind her. It hurt when she pressed it to her cheek, which was still red and tender from the blow, but she didn’t much care.

The answer came after two rings.

“Who is this?” a gruff, deep voice asked.

“Dean?” Krissy asked, relief flooding her. “It’s Krissy. I need your help.”

“What’s going on? Where are you? Are you ok?” Each question was more fierce.

“I’m fine, mostly,” Krissy answered quickly.

“What’s going on? Vamp? Demon? Angel?”

“It’s nothing like that, not…wait, did you say angel? Why the hell would I be getting attacked by an angel…” Dean sighed audibly over the line.

“It’s a long story. What the hell is going on?” Dean pushed her back on topic.

“Foster Dad. He tried to uh…” Krissy chokes on the words. Thinking about it so soon made her sick.

“Holy crap, Dean is she ok?” Krissy heard Sam’s distant voice. She guessed the look on Dean’s face had to be telling the story.

“I kicked him in the nuts before he could do anything bad, but…well, he hit me back and I just ran up here,” Krissy explained, trying to breathe.

“Where are you?” Dean asked. His voice was terrifying and made Krissy really glad he was on her side.

“Wichita, 3479 N. Borlan Street. I’m in the attic.”

“You got weapons?”

“Dean, he’s a human.”

“You have my permission to shoot him if he comes near you. We’ll be there in an hour.”

The line went dead and Krissy’s heart started to race again. She crouched between a pile of musty boxes and a bare wall and tried to make herself breathe. She was a hunter. She had killed things scarier than this ass hole. She was going to be fine. Back up was coming. Krissy smiled to herself. Sam and Dean were going to kick that dick’s ass.

After what was probably one of the longest hours in her life, and that’s really saying something considering the crap she’d already seen, the low roar of a motor rumbled to a halt outside. Krissy warily opened the attic door just as a knock sounded downstairs.

“Krissy Chambers. Where is she?” Dean asked the second the door swung open.

“Who the hell are you?” Krissy heard the asshole reply, clearly flummoxed.

“We’re family,” Sam answered, which made Krissy smile a bit.

“The little bitch doesn’t have any, that’s why she’s here, now tell me why the fuck you are on my property you…” Krissy came down the steps just in time to see Dean land a punch squarely on the dick’s jaw. He collapsed to the floor, spitting out blood and sputtering.

“Hey, kid,” Dean smirked, catching Krissy’s eye. “You packed?”

“Never unpacked,” Krissy answered with a wink.

“What the fuck…” the battered man demanded from Dean’s feet. “You can’t take her, that’s kidnapping…”

In a second Dean had lifted him back up, his fists tangled into the man’s shirt.

“Listen up, you sick bastard. She is coming with us. If you go to the police or anyone, so help me I will personally shoot you in the face, and if I find out that you ever, ever get near another kid, I will make you wish you were never born, do you understand me?”

“Just so you know, we’re not kidding,” Sam added calmly. “It took a lot to convince him not to kill you right here.”

The man looked helplessly between the two men on his doorstep. Krissy picked up her bag from the front hall.

“I think he gets it,” Krissy told the brothers easily.

With a final shove the man was sprawled on the floor. Krissy made damn sure to step heavily on his hand as she walked out. Her sense of triumph faded the moment Dean gunned the motor of the Impala and the started down the innocuous suburban road.

“What the hell, Krissy!?” Dean demanded, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “You said you’d be ok, what happened to Aidan and Josephine.”

“Josephine’s dead,” Krissy said quietly. Sam turned, his face full of pity and concern. “Rugarou.”

“You went after a…” Dean sputtered, nearly driving off the road. “You said you wouldn’t…”

“We didn’t know! We were just doing a recon, we were gonna call you if it turned out to be anything,” Krissy shot back angrily. “It got Josephine but we got it. But the fire got the cop’s attention and Aidan and I…well, we ended up…”

“What about your aunt?” Sam asked, lifting a hand to shush Dean.

“They wouldn’t certify her, some sort of state lines, income, rules bullshit,” Krissy frowned.

“Hey, language,” Dean snapped.

Krissy shook her head. She caught Dean’s glance in the rear view mirror, He still looked furious but there was something there that was relieved, and that made her almost sure that…it would all be ok.

“Welcome to the Men of Letters super secret hideaway,” Dean announced an hour and one KFC stop later as they pulled into a garage beneath what looked like a power station. “Bunch of nerds who really liked to file and hoard supernatural crap. They’re all dead.”

“Awesome…” Krissy muttered. She followed the boys into the bunker, taking note that it looked more like a library than mission control for fighting evil.

“Whoa, um, guys when you said you had to go help a friend…” a voice asked from a doorway. Krissy turned to see a young man; Asian, a bit rumpled and worn looking but cute. He was staring at her like she was magic.

“Krissy this is Kevin Tran, he’s…” Sam attempted.

“A prophet,” another new voice finished for Sam, this one much lower. Kevin stepped forward to offer Krissy a hand shake but she was too focused on the second stranger to notice. He was tall, though not as tall as Dean or Sam (no one was) and he was wearing more layers than Krissy thought possible. He had unruly dark hair and the most astonishing blue eyes Krissy had ever seen.

“And this is Cas,” Dean explained with a strange mix of affection and irritation.

“Cas used to be an angel.” Krissy turned back to Kevin, who had blurted it out and was currently blushing furiously.

“Huh now?” Krissy asked, blinking.

“It’s a very long story,” Sam sighed. “We’ll catch you up over dinner.”

Six hours later Krissy was back in the kitchen, wishing she’d thought to wear some socks to sneak around at night to find something sweet because the tiles were damn cold. Hearing low voices didn’t surprise her, but the tone – concern and intimate – did.

“Why can’t we keep her?” the lower, gravel voice was asking.

“Because she’s not a stray dog, Cas, she’s a person. A teenage, girl person who needs to go to school and have friends and, I dunno, not get killed!” Dean snarled back.

“She’s lost her family Dean, her home, she needs you,” Cas replied calmly.

“How the hell would you know that?” Dean shot back.

“Because two months ago I was even more lost, and you were what I needed,” Cas replied.

There was something tender and sincere in his voice that mad Krissy consider turning around and heading to her room. Instead she peaked around the corner. Dean was staring at his friend with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

“Needed? Past tense?” Dean asked weakly.

Cas sighed and reached out, taking Dean’s hand.

“No,” he replied. “Not just past tense.”

Krissy’s hand flew to her mouth almost as fast as Dean’s mouth met Cas’. She turned and scurried back to her room, trying not to giggle like an idiot or jump up and down.

September

“I need a ride to school tomorrow, by the way,” Krissy declared after a few bites of dinner. Most everyone looked at her like she had grown horns, Kevin nearly choked.

“School?” Dean repeated incredulously.

“Yeah, high school, they say I have to go if I want to get into college,” she smirked.

“Where?” Dean pushed.

“Lebanon High School, moron, it’s just a mile and a half, away…”

“How did you…” Dean stammered, then notice his brother was pointedly ignoring them all and stabbing a pile of green beans. “Sammy!”

“She needs to go!” Sam protested. “I doctored up some documents and registered her last week.”

“Sam is right, Dean,” Cas agreed instantly. Dean gave him the look that Krissy had personally started to call the ‘shut up, you’re my boyfriend you have to agree with me’ glare. Cas of course pointedly ignored it. “Krissy obviously does not wish to go to her aunt’s or she would have given us her correct number by now.”

“Wait, what?” Dean balked. It was Cas’ turn to look a bit flustered and Krissy’s turn to glare.

“I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

October

“What are you laughing about?” Dean asked, lifting his chin as she walk toward him from the campus.

“Nothin’…” she smirked. Dean was leaning against the impala, hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat, kicking orange leaves away from his feet.

“Yeah, sure,” he huffed. “You’re late by the way.”

“Yeah, well, my English teacher held me after class and then I was talking to Annie,” Krissy shot back.

“What the hell did your teacher want? Was it about the paper? I told you that you should have asked Sam or Cas to help you instead of…”

“He wants me to transfer into advanced English next semester,” Krissy cut him off, grinning. “Already gave me the reading list.”

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Dean grinned, throwing his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder. Krissy laughed, pushing him away as he tried to rumple her hair. “God, I’m surrounded by nerds. Cute nerds. But nerds.”

“You think Cas is a nerd?” Krisst pushed back. Dean rolled his eyes as they got into the car. Krissy snickered again and Dean gave her a suspicious look.

“What?”

“Annie, when we walked out…” Krissy tried to explain, biting back her amusement. “She said my dad was really hot.”

Dean grinned for a half a second before turning to her in horror.

“Your DAD?” he howled as Krissy fell over laughing.

 

“ _Here, baby, use this color, I don’t think grandad wants his freckles to be green,” Krissy offers. Her daughter happily accepts the orange crayon._

_"Can I draw grampa Cas with wings?"_

_"I don’t know honey, he hasn’t had them for a while and that might be a little awkward to explain to your teacher." The little girl frowns, fingering a purple crayon. “Then again, three really tall grampas will be weird enough.”_

_"Four mommy, we have to have grampa Lee there too, in heaven!" Krissy smiles and nods._

_Half an hour later they are adding the finishing touches as the front door closes._

_"Daddy!" the child cries, rocketing under the table and tacking her father’s knees._

_"Hey, little Lindlee!" Kevin grins. Krissy smiles back._

_"Wanna see our family portrait?" Lindleee not so much asks as demands, dragging her father to the table. "Can you guess who’s who?"_

_Kevin smiles over the tiny dark haired head at Krissy._

_”Whose idea was it to draw Sam with antlers?” Kevin asks, examining the work. “And wait…why are their flames coming out of my moms eyes…”_


End file.
